dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
ATS Two
ATS Two, also known as ATS 2, is the second state-run channel owned by ATS; Launched in 1972, is also the first channel broadcasting 24 hours. Unlike ATS One, is more specified on younger audiences, also counts with institutional advertisement (like El TV Kadsre 2, RTP 2 Portugal, BBC Two UK, PBS USA and NHK Educational TV Japan) History In 1972, ATS Second Program (now ATS Two) was launched and started broadcasting 10 hours a day. In 1981 expanded its schedule to 18 hours, and started broadcasting in stereo in 1989. 1978 Strike ATS Two was closed temporally during September for the industrial strike; in October 1978 ATS Two returned to air. 24 hours On 14th November, 1991, ATS 2 introduced 24-hour television overnight on Fridays and Saturdays, eventually becoming 24/7 on 19th October, 1994. Highest rating ATS 2's highest-ever rating broadcast was the BBC Panorama interview with Diana, Princess of Wales, which screened on 21st November, 1995. 1.148 million Alexonians tuned in, or 39 percent of Alexonia's population (3.626 million). The broadcast remained the country's most watched television broadcast until 31st August, 1997, when ATS One's breaking news of Diana's death gained 1.703 million viewers. 16:9 Era In 2001, ATS Two started broadcasting in 16:9 aspect ratio in some cities, in 2010, they decided to broadcast nationally in 16:9. Modern days In 2011, ATS 2 renamed ATS TWO but still using its previous name as corporate. Programming Current News programming * ATS Newsnight (1985-present) Cartoons (branded as ATS Kids and ATS Jr.) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2000-present) * The Fairly OddParents (2003-present) * The Loud House (2016-present) * Countryballs: The Animated Series (2017-present) * Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Catnoir (2016-present) * Malachi Tyrus (1999-present) * Guardians of The Galaxy: The Animated Series (2015-present) * Skylanders Academy (2017-present) * Ruby Gloom (2019-present, shared with Twelve) Anime * Dragon Ball Z (1997-present) * My Hero Academia (2016-present) * Cowboy Bebop (2001-present) * Panty and Stocking With Garterbelt (2011-present) * Show By Rock (2015-present) * Space Patrol Luluco (2016-present) * Tokyo Ghoul (2017-present) * Kemono Friends (2017-present) * Pop Team Epic (2018-present) * Little Witch Academia (2017-present) * Dr. Stone (2019-present) * Girls Und Panzer (2013-present) * Yo-Kai Watch: Shadowside (2018-present) * Chobits (2013-present) * Kuroko no Basket (2014-present) * Dagashi Kashi (2016-present) * Assassination Classroom (2017-present) * Fairy Tail (2014-present) * Gurren Lagann (2008-present) Action * Kamen Rider EX-Aid (2017-present) * Technic Heroes (El Kadsre) 2001-present episodes * The Flash (US) 2014-present * Marvel's Jessica Jones (US) 2016-present Drama * Neighbors (El Kadsre) 1981-present * Codename: Saviors (2007-present) * Sherlock (UK) 2010-present * Shortland Street (New Zealand) 1992-present Entertainment * Attack of the Show (Alexonia) 2005-present * Pop Chart (1985-present) Comedy * The Simpsons (United States) 2016-present (formerly TV3) * South Park (United States) 2016-present (formerly PRIME) * The Big Bang Theory (United States) 2008-present Events * Eurovision Song Contest (1972-present) Former Cartoons * Fred's Head (2010-2011) * Trickanssters (2004-2006, moved to ATSK where it aired new segments until 2017) Category:Alexonia Category:1972 Category:TV Channels in Alexonia Category:Television Category:TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Television channels in Alexonia Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Fictional television channels Category:ATS Category:Television channels and stations established in 1972 Category:Television in Alexonia Category:1970s Category:1970s establishments